


Maslow's Heirarchy of Bullshit

by ohcaeiguess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Rated T for language, hngggggg i'm scared of the future, the characters were friends in high school and then went to different universities, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcaeiguess/pseuds/ohcaeiguess
Summary: no.michelin.stars: i know i took psych in high school and thus obviously cannot possibly understand your surely grueling experienceno.michelin.stars: but what's wrong with psych 101?pidgeon.on.a.chair: that Bitch maslowmajoring.in.space: that's the guy with the pyramid of like, enlightenment, right?no.michelin.stars: ohno.michelin.stars: that guyno.michelin.stars: let it all out, pidge





	Maslow's Heirarchy of Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> pidgeon.on.a.chair: Pidge  
no.michelin.stars: Hunk  
majoring.in.space: Lance

pidgeon.on.a.chair [10:34 AM]: hhhhhhhh why didn't i take ap psych in high school when i had the chance

[10:34 AM]: now I have to sit through fucking

[10:34 AM]: psych 101

[10:35 AM]: please i just want a compsci degree

no.michelin.stars [10:37 AM]: uh

[10:37 AM]: i know i took psych in high school and thus obviously cannot possibly understand your surely grueling experience

[10:37 AM]: but what's wrong with psych 101?

pidgeon.on.a.chair [10:38 AM]: that Bitch maslow

majoring.in.space [10:38 AM]: that's the guy with the pyramid of like, enlightenment, right?

no.michelin.stars [10:38 AM]: oh

[10:38 AM]: that guy

[10:38 AM]: let it all out, pidge

pidgeon.on.a.chair [10:38 AM]: so!

[10:38 AM]: my prof

[10:39 AM]: (one of those ones who tries to use the socratic method without actually letting the students share any original

ideas)

[10:39 AM]: is going on about how, like, if you???? don't feel???? safe??????? you won't???????? want???? friends????????????????

[10:40 AM]: like bitch I am well aware I could get shot at any moment

[10:40 AM]: this classroom is in a goddamn city, when I leave the library tonight after doing your shitty study guide I will, in

fact, be walking through a dark alley to get to my dorm

[10:40 AM]: but i'm not gonna be thinking "oOhH, i'M sCaRed"

[10:41 AM]: no, i'm gonna be thinking "goddammit, why haven't i made any friends to walk through this alley with yet"

[10:41 AM]: and THEN

majoring.in.space [10:41 AM]: pidge :((

pidgeon.on.a.chair [10:41 AM]: I raise my hand to say so

no.michelin.stars [10:41 AM]: you can always vid call one of us if you need someone to walk you home!!

pidgeon.on.a.chair [10:42 AM]: and this ASSHOLE from intro robotics INTERRUPTS ME to be like "she doesn't know what she's talking about, she

thinks making everyone believe she has a fake gender is a need" or something like that, obviously some bullshit

to get back at me for raising the curve on the last test, and the PROF BACKS HIM ON IT 

[10:42 AM]: thanks hunk but i'm not gonna call you guys when it's midnight here and 1 am for you guys and you're probably

sleeping :|

no.michelin.stars [10:42 AM]: what the fuck

majoring.in.space [10:42 AM]: SWITCH CLASSES HOLY SHIT

pidgeon.on.a.chair [10:43 AM]: ANYWAY a wholeass fight starts and now the class is divided neatly into the ones who are willing to take probably

lower grades for saying they/them pronouns are real and the ones who are gonna misgender me all semester!!!!!

[10:43 AM]: yeah maybe I should but like, now it's that whole thing where i'm like, "is this even real am I fooling myself into

thinking i'm special" but then i'm like "it fucking hurts to be misgendered of course it's real" "but am I the one

making it hurt" and aaaAAAAAAAAA

no.michelin.stars [10:43 AM]: pidge.

[10:44 AM]: you're valid.

majoring.in.space [10:44 AM]: pidge!!!!! you're non-binary!!!!!!! and that's great!!!!!!!! and you should hack into your prof's gradebook and tank

anyone's grade who disagrees!!!!!!!!!!!!!

no.michelin.stars [10:44 AM]: if it hurts to be forced into the wrong pronouns, they're the wrong pronouns and people should respect that.

pidgeon.on.a.chair [10:44 AM]: thanks guys

[10:44 AM]: i miss you a lot

[10:45 AM]: why did we decide to go to different schools again??

majoring.in.space [10:45 AM]: bc we're different people who want different things?

no.michelin.stars [10:45 AM]: and we have a healthy friendship where we can communicate when we miss each other?

pidgeon.on.a.chair [10:45 AM]: I mean i GUESS

majoring.in.space [10:45 AM]: we're all gonna regret it once in a while but I know we can all make friends! 

no.michelin.stars [10:45 AM]: and if people give you too much trouble, I will invent teleportation so I can come punch them in the face.

pidgeon.on.a.chair [10:45 AM]: same goes for you guys, i've got your backs no matter what time zone i'm in

[10:46 AM]: oh, my roommate just got back from class! I'm gonna go talk to her and try to make a friend lol

[10:46 AM]: love you guys! <3

no.michelin.stars [10:46 AM]: love you too, bye pidge!

majoring.in.space [10:46 AM]: ily!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 good luck!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Fears I have:  
-coming out as nonbinary  
-leaving all my friends when we graduate  
-College Life™
> 
> Give me kudos if you're also a nervous bitch!!!!
> 
> (the funny part is that by not taking the time to make friends bc they're scared to be themself in college, Pidge is proving Maslow's hierarchy)


End file.
